


Холод

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Она не знала, посмеет ли снова надеть мундир. А еще — посмотреть на Роше. Лучше умереть, болтаясь в петле вместе со всеми.





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom The Witcher 2018.
> 
> Warning! Вьетнамские флешбеки, упоминание насилия и изнасилования в комплекте.

Бьянка просыпается: вздрагивает, как от удара, почти подскакивает, инстинктивно стискивает рукоять лежащего рядом меча и до рези в глазах, едва ли зрячих со сна, вглядывается в рябую темноту, дышащую холодом и снегом. Она зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не издать ни звука, и заставляет расколотившееся сердце тише качать кровь — так ее собственное дыхание станет невесомее и тише.

Не стоит будить Роше по пустякам вроде тревоги, заставшей ее врасплох.

Согреться под теплым меховым плащом она так и не успела: что нос, что ладони, что ноги, — все в лед расцеловано морозом, — но сейчас тепло ночлега душит, а спутанные, беспокойные мысли бродят в голове прокисшим вином. Неслышно откинув плащ, Бьянка выбирается из укрытия и ныряет в беспросветную ночь, в которой даже искристый белый снег пропитался темнотой.

Над головой — ни звездочки, ни единого проблеска света. Даже ущербный серп бледной луны — и тот прячет острые рога. Все затянуло тучами и дымом от пожарищ, охвативших дорогу на север.

Армия Нильфгаарда оставляет за собой отчетливый след. Роше говорит, тем проще держаться в стороне и обойти силы наступления. Говорит отстраненно, и, когда Бьянка представляет разоренные, обуглившиеся хаты, мужчин, похватавшихся за нехитрое оружие — любое, нашедшееся под рукой, — и закончивших жизнь в петле, женщин, волчицами защищающих дома и детей, — замученных, изнасилованных, захлебнувшихся собственной кровью, — когда Бьянка представляет все это, а Роше говорит так спокойно, так холодно, пронизывающий льдистый ветер кажется уже не таким уж стылым, а покрасневшие щеки и пальцы вполне можно перетерпеть.

От его слов холодные иглы пронзают грудь, застывают за ребрами тяжелой снежной глыбой, и хуже всего то, что Бьянка знает: он прав.

Они идут по следу разгромленной армии Наталиса уже столько дней, и с каждым новым ночи становятся темнее и дольше. Бьянка зябко проводит ладонями по плечам. Не успеет раскрасневшийся рассвет попроситься на небо, как они снова бросятся в погоню и будут топать по пушистым сугробам до ночи, пока Роше не начнет почти незаметно крениться влево и прижимать локоть к подживающим ребрам.

Бьянка рвано выдыхает, запрокинув голову. Плотное облачко пара клубится вверх. На этих долгих маршрутах, когда от усталости перед глазами начинают мошками плясать цветные круги, ей кажется, что ничего не помешает Роше упрямо идти вперед до тех пор, пока он не достигнет цели, а если понадобится, то и ее саму дотащит — окончательно выбившуюся из сил и насмерть замерзшую.

Утоптанный снег под сапогами поскрипывает. Обуглившееся кострище все еще источает тепло. Ветер касается побелевших углей, и жарко краснеет сердцевина. Значит, прикидывает Бьянка, ей и на час не удалось сомкнуть глаз, и дневной переход снова дастся тяжело.

И она снова будет чувствовать себя слабой и беспомощной. Балластом, не более.

Паршивы же у нее дела.

Бьянка зачерпывает полную пригоршню снега и трет лицо, прочесывает пальцами волосы, убирая прилипшие ко лбу и скулам прядки. От кошмаров, одолевающих в последние ночи, крепость ее духа сыплется прахом и пеплом. Кошмары цепляются паучьими коготками за ставшую ломкой кожу, проникают внутрь, вливаются в ветвистое плетение нервов, и сколько бы Бьянка ни пыталась снегом смыть с себя морок — ничего не выходит.

Память вспыхивает, обдает ее дурными образами, от которых к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и Бьянка дрожит уже не от холода. На теле, ставшем почти стеклянным, как будто проступают давно сошедшие кровоподтеки и синяки, как будто разливается под ними застарелая боль. Ее истончившееся тело помнит грубые пальцы Хенсельта, безжалостно стискивавшие бедра и грудь, сжимавшие шею так, что в глазах темнело от удушья; помнит вывернутые запястья и жестко заломленные за спину локти; помнит волосы на затылке, так зажатые в каменный кулак, что слезы сами, против воли катились по горящим щекам.

Разум, казалось Бьянке, не помнил: смял и отбросил в сторону, загнал в самые дальние уголки сознания. А тело помнило — и подвело, когда она не ждала.

«Ты хоть понимаешь, куда лезешь, женщина? — раздраженно спрашивал Роше давным-давно, когда она настойчиво просилась в отряд. — На войне никто не станет с тобой церемониться. Изуродуют, искалечат и выебут напоследок».

«Ты думаешь, я боюсь? — спрашивала она в ответ. — Думаешь, я этого боюсь после нескольких лет в плену у „белок“?»

Юная и беззащитная Бьянка возвращалась к ней из прошлого редко. Скоя’таэль, забравший ее из разоренной деревни, — надо же, она никак не припомнит его имя, а ведь когда-то думала, что оно вырезано у нее в мозгу, — мертв, и вся память о нем канула туда же — в сырую могилу. Она сама, улучив момент, вонзила нож ему в горло и расквиталась за все: за погибших родителей, за украденную жизнь, за саму себя — обесчещенную, измученную, доведенную до грани, у которой даже страх обращался в тлен. Эльф больше не приходил к ней ни наяву, ни в тревожных снах.

Хенсельт — совсем другое дело. Мертвый король вернулся, стоило только решить, что со всем, случившимся в каэдвенском лагере, она справилась: оставила среди мертвых тел и опустевших шатров и сожгла дотла.

Бьянка садится у остывающих головешек, складывает руки перед собой и прячет в ладонях лицо, стискивая зубы. Воевать с переставшей подчиняться головой — что с ветром: едва отгони одну дурную мысль, как она вернется шквальным порывом и сметет тебя саму. Бьянка с остервенением трет сухие, но покрасневшие глаза и повторяет про себя: она не боится. Хенсельт мертв уже множество дней, его плоть сгнила, обнажив кости, и труп его покоен и беспомощен; Роше не сказал об этом прямо, но она наверняка знает, нутром чувствует, что это его рука оборвала нить королевской жизни.

Мертвеца бояться глупо.

Она не боится.

Не боится.

Не...

И новая волна образов хлестким ударом вспарывает беспокойно мечущуюся память.

Хенсельт выволок ее из шатра, толкнул в спину — унизительно голые колени больно проехались по сколоченной из досок дорожке, уберегающей расшитое королевское платье от хлюпающей, размытой ливнями земли. Руки у Бьянки тряслись, пока она судорожно пыталась запахнуть на груди разорванную рубаху и хоть как-то подтянуть спущенные до голеней шоссы. Содранный с ее плеч мундир Хенсельт бросил перед ней в мутную лужу. Она, кажется, вскрикнула, протянула дрожащую руку. Тяжелый сапог короля втоптал лазоревую куртку с темерскими лилиями на нашивках в зловонную грязь. Хенсельт обошел ее и поддал острым носком под дых, а когда боль разлилась внутри, отдаваясь эхом даже в кончиках пальцев, дернул за волосы.

— Смотри, шлюха! — приказал король, заставляя ее поднять голову. — Смотри и не смей отводить глаза.

Ей хватило сил помотать головой. Железный кулак Хенсельта ослабил хватку, но лишь чтобы впечататься в скулу. Сквозь звон в ушах Бьянка слышала ругань и крики, узнала голоса Иго, Тринадцатого и Фенна, а когда разлепила глаза, увидела, как первый из них заплясал в пеньковой петле.

Бьянка не была наивной, но до последнего цеплялась за хлипкую надежду: если она подчинится Хенсельту, их отпустят.

Она не проронила ни звука, пока Хенсельт ее насиловал, только губы кусала в кровь. Сейчас — кричала настолько, насколько хватало надломленного голоса.

«Синих Полосок» вешали по одному. Потом Хенсельт просто отвернулся и зашагал вниз по склону, а когда Бьянка, собравшись с силами, подползла к оружейной стойке, вытянула оставленный меч и бросилась ему на спину, отшвырнул ее легко, будто котенка.

И в насмешку оставил в живых.

Она не знала, посмеет ли снова надеть мундир. А еще — посмотреть на Роше. Лучше умереть, болтаясь в петле вместе со всеми.

Бьянка боится не Хенсельта, не Детмольда, не леденящего прошлого, с которым ей придется жить дальше. Быть недостойной страшнее.

Снег на ее волосах тает и вновь застывает кристаллами льда. Бьянка крепче сцепляет ладони, выкручивая пальцы. Она прижимается к ним лбом и, кажется, дышит чаще. Хриплый вдох сменяется выдохом, и в этой беззвездной черной ночи больше нет ничего. Даже вновь начавшийся снегопад — всего лишь плотная завесь, стеклянная колба собственных кошмаров, в которую Бьянка позволила себя поймать.

Меховой плащ ложится на плечи так неожиданно, что она едва не подскакивает.

— Замерзнешь, — просто бросает Роше, перешагивает через поваленное бревно, на котором она сидела все это время, и устраивается рядом.

Бьянка неловко кутается и прячет нос в пушистом воротнике.

— Я не... — осторожно начинает она, прокашливается и ищет в себе смелость сказать это вслух. — Я не слабая.

— Я знаю.

— Но я подвела тебя.

— Да с чего ты взяла?

Роше не смотрит на нее: встает на колени у кострища, ворошит угли, высматривая, осталась ли в них хоть капля тепла, — дает ей возможность не чувствовать себя обязанной отвечать. 

Он поднимается и стряхивает со стеганки налипший снег.

— Произошедшее — только моя ответственность. Никак не твоя.

Говорить о случившемся в лагере Хенсельта Роше считал излишним — ни к чему вскрывать едва подживающие раны. Бьянка сильная — справится без лишних слов, выдержит удар, как и прежде. Да и какое утешение тогда он сам мог ей дать? Скорбь взметнулась в нем пламенным вихрем ярости, выжгла все, а, отбушевав, осталась холодным прогоревшим пеплом — ни жизни, ни тепла. Он был пуст. И слеп, чтобы видеть: не все, что было ему дорого, потеряно, а единственная уцелевшая нуждается в нем больше, чем они оба могли бы признать.

Роше — блестящий тактик и стратег, но в подобных вопросах его острый ум пасует. Война не учит сочувствию, не учит, что сказать, когда неисчислимы потери. 

Осторожная поддержка Бьянки, изо дня в день врачующая даже те раны, в которых он бы сам себе не признался, — хорошая причина научиться.

— До рассвета еще несколько часов, — говорит он, возвращаясь к служащему укрытием навесу, припрятанному среди бурелома. — Тебе бы поспать.

— Тебе бы тоже, — парирует Бьянка, и Роше усмехается краешком рта.

В густом, согретом дыханием сумраке укрытия Роше забирается под свой плащ и откидывает край. Бьянка недоуменно моргает, стряхивает налипший на ресницы иней и нерешительно замирает.

Роше протягивает ей руку.

— Иди ко мне, — осекается, сообразив, что подобрать слова следовало бы иначе, и поясняет: — Хоть согреешься.

Бьянка не противится: еще не остывший лапник, два плаща вместо одного и тепло друг друга согреют лучше. Кое-как устроившись, она поворачивается к Роше спиной. Онемевшие от холода, все еще негнущиеся руки пощипывает, да и меховые сапоги не уберегли — стопы, кажется, сковало льдом, а пальцы вовсе срослись. Бьянка пробует потихоньку растереть обветренные ладони, ерзает, пытаясь свернуться в комок.

За спиной шумно, нетерпеливо вздыхает Роше. И поворачивается к ней.

— Иди сюда, — повторяет он, потянув ее за плечо.

Он легко сгребает ее под бок: Бьянка просто не успевает запротестовать. В его горячих ладонях ее собственные быстро обретают потерянную было чуткость; Роше прячет ее руки за пазуху, подхватывает под колени, чтобы подтянуть их повыше к бедрам, и кладет руку на крутой изгиб талии. Едва заметно морщится — видимо, напоминают о себе незажившие до конца ребра. Бьянка напряженно вздрагивает: тело предательски помнит прикосновения других мужских рук.

Но Роше касается ее сдержанно, подчеркнуто деликатно, и, вслушиваясь в смутные, тревожные шорохи, просыпающиеся в голове, стоит только ей задремать, Бьянка вдруг понимает, что давно не чувствовала себя настолько защищенной.

— Это вовсе не обязательно... — бормочет она, уткнувшись в пахнущее смолой, дымом и табаком плечо.

— Помолчи.

От ровного спокойствия в голосе Роше по телу льется тепло.

Когда Бьянка засыпает, никакие воспоминания больше не тревожат ее сон.


End file.
